1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entertainment, including games especially related to activities and themes associated with mysteries.
2. Background Information
Group problem-solving games are many and varied, and seem never to wane in popularity. Games from charades to the more modern “CRANIUM” are evidence of the lasting popularity of such activities.
The mystery game is a particular example of a group activity for which there are countless devotees, and among them, quite dedicated participants. In recent years, mystery games have even reached the level of participatory performance art, where guests, in many cases, spend hundreds and, in a few cases, thousands of dollars to participate in mystery “plays” in which the guests serve as actors, not fully knowing what the outcome will be. The basic concept of group mystery solving is well-entrenched among ever-popular group activities. Therefore, not unlike chess, mystery games in new formats and contexts are welcome additions to the entertainment spectrum of choices.
A (at first) seemingly unrelated activity to mystery games is that of restaurant dining. The link between mystery games and restaurant dining will, however, be made clear hereafter.
Restaurant dining has, in many households, and certainly for a majority of single individuals, overtaken home cooking as the primary manner of eating. In some ways, the modern pace of life almost dictates this trend, as dining out eliminates food preparation and clean-up time. Then, there is the attractiveness of varied menu choices, and the ambiance provided by one's favorite restaurant.
A downside to restaurant dining these days is that of the ever-increasing waiting time for one's table. It appears that the supply of restaurants does not keep pace with the demand for their services, and in cities large and small restaurant waiting times just keep growing.
Long waiting times takes its toll on all involved. Patrons often become irritable after a certain time, and frequently “take it out on” the host or hostess. Such irritability can often be contagious among guests. This, in turn, is bad for everyone. The restaurant must deal with the immediate problem of hostile guests, and the more long-term problem of those guests having less than favorable impressions of the restaurant, both for their own purposes, and for referring others to restaurants of choice. The patrons, in turn, also lose much of the benefit of dining out—time savings and enjoyment.
It might not be possible for any given restaurant to materially address waiting times—one only do just so much in rushing customers through a sit-down restaurant. However, efforts to favorably alter perceptions of waiting time are frequent and varied. Often, guests are urged to wait in a bar are (if available), and/or are provided snacks (usually peanuts, popcorn, or the like) while patrons wait for their tables. It is an additional tool or method for distracting restaurant patrons from their long table waits to which the present invention relates.
Furthermore, as will be apparent from the discussions to follow, entertainment methods and devices and herein proposed and which are useful in helping restaurant patrons pass the time while waiting for tables, can also transfer into the private home arena.